Dreams Can't Be Real Can They?
by Miss Yunapalooza
Summary: TIDUSxYUNAxSHUYIN  She thought that she would forget him and move on that the fact that what she feeling for him was gone along with him.  But he came back and these feelings... [Shuyin!  Why are you here!] [I know you want me Yuna.]  MILD LEMON  ONESHOT


Hello everyone, my name is Miss Yunapalooza! waves shyly This is my story. It's called **Dreams Can't Be Real...Can They?**. It features Yuna and Shuyin, and ittsy-bittsy parts of Tidus too. It's kinda a love triangle. This story also contains a **MILD-LEMON**, or **LIME**, whatever you want to call it. And this is also my first time doing a M-rated story and...I just typed it from my head. coughs blushing Well anyways, go on with the story and **don't forget to review**! Enjoy! waves hand 

**Tidus/Yuna**

**Yuna/Shuyin**

**Tidus/Yuna/Shuyin**

* * *

Yuna hugged him tightly while she cried softly to herself. She looked up at him with tears running down her face,

"You're here."

Tidus stared back at her while smiling sheepishly.

"Do I pass?"

Yuna searched his face for a moment and then nodded slowly. He's finally here. She waited two years for this moment. He's home. And nothing's ever gonna change it. Ever.

Later, the whole island of Besaid celebrated the return of ex-High Summoner Yuna and her ex-guardian Tidus. They had a bonfire in the centre of the village where they had a lot of food, dancing, singing, and drinking. There was so much fun that it lasted until three in the morning. After the party died down, everyone turned in to their comfty beds and slept for the night. Three months later, nothing was really out of the ordinary and nothing really changed, except one night, Yuna was having a...hot dream.

* * *

"Yuna."

Yuna came from unconscious and blinked. She noticed that she is surrounded with flowers and she's in her songstress dressphere.

"I'm in the Farplane, but how...?"

"Yuna."

Yuna looked around. Whoever's calling her name sounds familiar, but who...?

"Yuna, look behind you."

Yuna did as she was told and gasped. She thought that she would forget him and move on that the fact that what she feeling for him was gone along with him. But he came back and these feelings...

"Shuyin! Why are you here?!"

"I know you want me Yuna."

Before she can say anything, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips. Yuna was frozen in shock, unable to move as he licked his tongue on her bottom lip. Yuna gasped in surprise as she felt one of Shuyin's large hands slip inside her shirt and grabbed her breast, giving Shuyin an opportunity to sticked his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Yuna finally got a chance to breathe, but she let out a moan as Shuyin caressed her breast.

"S-S..Shuyin..." Yuna rasped out as he continued to fondle her chest while she gave in to him.

Shuyin stopped his actions, causing Yuna stared at him aroused, but she quickly drew in a breath when she felt a cool breeze assaulting her now exposed chest. Shuyin laid her on the ground of the Farplane after he took off his shirt and threw it next to Yuna's, laying forgotten. Shuyin got on top of Yuna and grabbed both her hands in one hand above her head. Yuna looked at him anticipating on what he's going to do next, but Shuyin gave her an irresistible grin and said,

"Don't worry Yuna, you're gonna enjoy every minute of it."

Shuyin took in one of her breasts in his mouth while his other hand is occupied kneading the other, drawing a moan of pleasure from Yuna. Shuyin move his hand from her breasts to her skirt and pulled down her underwear, sticking his finger in her-

_"Open your eyes!"_

* * *

"Yuna! Yuna wake up!"

Yuna woke up with a start with an expression of bewilderment on her features. Tidus stared at her with concern on his face. A week ago, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine saved the world the second time and in return, the Fayth made her love, Tidus, real and sent him back to Spira...to her.

"Hey you okay?"

"Wha-?"

Wasn't she in the Farplane? She thought she was there...with Shuyin. Yuna flushed in embarrassment.

"Yuna what's wrong? You sick or something? You look red." Tidus put the back of his hand against her forehead.

Yuna shook her head and said, "No. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Yuna shook her head again.

"It's nothing." Yuna smiled at Tidus. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

Tidus looked her not very convinced, but he let it go. Yuna will tell him sometime sooner or later. After all, she's not a very good liar.

"Okay...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

While Tidus turned in for the night, Yuna went into deep thoughts. She was sure that she was in the Farplane with Shuyin. It seemed real, yet when she woke up, it was a dream.

It wasn't real...

Was it?

**END**

* * *

So umm...what do you think? Was it good, bad, ...sucks? ( --;)

Have any questions, suggestions, opinions, etc.?

Do you think I should make another story or something?

Let me know and remember to click the purple button. stares with a spork in my hand xD Anytime now... Thanks and ja ne!

_Miss Yunapalooza_


End file.
